Combination microwave and electrically heated ovens have been used in which calrod electric heaters are positioned in the oven and microwave energy has been radiated into the oven with vapor seals around the periphery of the door to prevent the emission of hot gases from the oven. Such hot vapor seal structures have not completely prevented the escape of microwave energy from the oven around the door. Hence, additional energy sealing structure had to be added outside the oven and vapor seal.